Hijo de la Luna
by xPegasister
Summary: Esta historia está dedicada a todos los que alguna vez hayan visto "Kid Vs. Kat", y se pasaron la vida preguntándose quién será la madre de Coop. By xPegasister.
1. Capítulo 1: La Carta

Hijo de la luna. Capítulo 1: La carta.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en Bootsville, y Coop Burtonberger salía con su mochila sobre el hombro de la escuela, junto a su amigo Dennis conversaban de la convivencia escolar que tuvieron en el último día de clases, también traía a su lado a su hermana menor Millie, a quien no tomaba en cuenta dentro de la conversación a pesar de su insistente intervención, es así como distraídamente disfrutaba de su vida como un chico normal de 10 años, sin sospechar que el destino le estaba deparando un futuro muy especial.

Frente a la casa de Dennis se despidieron de él, y los dos hermanos Burtonberger se dirigieron a su casa en silencio.

–Quisiera tener una fiesta de cumpleaños –dijo Millie de pronto interrumpiendo la vacía meditación del ruido de la calle de su hermano.

Confundido ante la repentina interrupción, preguntó:

– ¿Qué?, ¿por qué una fiesta de cumpleaños?

–Bueno, tú sabes que este sábado es mi cumpleaños… y jamás lo han celebrado –respondió, su hermano se volteó al verla, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo notó una señal de angustia en su rostro.

Sabía bien que el día en que nació Millie, su madre había muerto en el parto, y desde entonces su padre prefirió conmemorar la muerte de su esposa, que el cumpleaños de su hija, es por eso que todos los años para esa fecha, ambos junto a su padre se dirigen rumbo al cementerio a visitar a su madre, para dejarle un ramo de flores y rezar en su tumba.

Coop no le dijo nada, nos sabía que decir ante esa inquietud, desde que tenía memoria, las cosas siempre se han hecho así, y no sabía ni siquiera como explicarle a su padre sobre las inquietudes de Millie, seguramente ni ella podría ser capaz de pedirle una fiesta de cumpleaños el día en que perdieron a su madre, y no se le ocurría otra manera de aunque sea alegrar a su hermana ese día.

Llegaron a la casa, Coop ya era experto para predecir los planes de Sr. Gato, al punto de sentir en el aire la señal de peligro, ya era capaz de entrar a la casa y llegar a su cuarto ileso sorteando docenas de trampas de aquel felino lampiño, quien solo deseaba acabar con él, y como siempre, se percató antes de tiempo de la ya clásica trampa del agujero bajo el tapete: un profundo hoyo que yacía escondido bajo el tapete de entrada de la casa, en donde aguardaban numerosos peligros.

Casi nunca debía preocuparse que las trampas dañaran a Millie, la mayoría de ellas solo apuntaban a Coop, y si por casualidad alguna de estas la colocaban en peligro, ella podía sortearlas con una suerte increíble, y como se esperaba en este caso, ella debía saltar el tapete y entrar ilesa a la casa, pero como iba más deprimida de lo que parecía, no parecía querer saltar el tapete, dirigiéndose directo a la trampa y al peligro. Al percatarse de esto, Coop de inmediato la levantó y la hizo a un lado de la trampa.

–Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal la… –su padre salió a recibirlos, pero fue él la víctima de la trampa, cayendo medio cuerpo dentro del hoyo, sujetándose solo por sus brazos de la superficie.

–Coop, ¿qué se supone que estás tramando? –le preguntó molesto su padre como siempre echándole la culpa a Coop de todo lo que hace Sr. Gato.

Con un tono de sorpresa, el muchacho preguntó:

– ¿Qué?, ¡acabo de llegar del colegio!

– ¿Y qué?, –respondió molesto intentando salir del agujero – ¿le echarás la culpa a Sr. Gato como siempre?

–Tal vez haya sido él – respondió Coop igual de molesto.

–Permiso – dijo Millie pasó por entre ellos, y rodeando el agujero de la entrada, ingresó al hogar.

Su padre, luego de forcejear un poco, logró salir del agujero, y con un tono molesto, continuó regañándolo.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana?

–Quiere una fiesta de cumpleaños – respondió el chico yendo directo al grano.

Su padre se puso blanco como papel, Coop sabía que con eso se iba a poner mal, pero era preferible eso con tal que olvidara la última fechoría de Sr. Gato.

Con una expresión similar a la de Coop cuando su hermana le explicó la inquietud, preguntó:

– ¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños?

–Supongo que es porque nunca le hemos celebrad su cumpleaños, y quizás querrá que lo celebremos aunque sea una vez –agregó Coop.

Sin saber qué responder, le ordenó:

–Entra a tu cuarto, ¡ahora!

Coop accedió sin chistar, sin duda era la mejor reacción que podía imaginar de su padre al proponerle que este sábado lo pasaran de fiesta, y no de luto.

Subió las escaleras, preocupándose de cada escalón, para evitar caer en las trampas de Sr. Gato, y caminó rumbo a su cuarto, pero al pasar frente a la puerta del armario de la casa, no se percató de una de las trampas de Sr. Gato: un delgado hilo se cortó al tropezarse Coop con este, aquel hilo sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta, la cual se abrió, y una avalancha de cosas cayeron sobre Coop, en especial de las más pesadas, como planchas o bolas de bolos.

De entre medio de los cachivaches, Coop sacó la cabeza, y se vio rodeado de tanto desorden, que lo desanimó la idea de tan solo pensar en ordenar todo aquello antes que su padre subiera y lo regañara nuevamente, en especial por el ánimo que estaba hoy.

Mientras intentaba ordenar, se encontró con un sobre que llamó su atención, y al abrirlo, se encontró con una carta cuya letra pudo reconocer como la de su madre, una carta que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida para siempre:

_"Querido Burt:_

_Acabo de tomar una decisión que no es fácil, pero es la mejor para todos, me voy de la casa, volveré a mi mundo, al lugar donde pertenezco, realmente no puedo continuar en este lugar, en este mundo tan demacrado, terrible, solitario y depresivo, sabes bien que eso me hace muy mal._

_Solo te quiero pedir un favor, cuando Millie cumpla 8 años, dale aquella esfera que quedó en mi velador, es una esfera mágica, llamada 'ojo de la luna', con la que puedes ver otros lugares y otros mundos, el pasado, el presente y el futuro, sé que le será de mucha utilidad cuando la reciba, y a mi hijo Coop, cuando cumpla 11, dale la 'daga de la luna' que encontrarás junto con la esfera, sé que te espantarás con el hecho de regalarle una cuchilla, pero tranquilo, esta no tiene filo, de hecho, es una de las dagas más poderosas existentes, y que le servirá para su protección._

_Adiós Burt, cuida de nuestros hijos, y perdóname, adiós, y hasta nunca._

_Luna"_

CONTINUARA…


	2. Capítulo 2: El ojo de Luna

Hijo de la luna Capítulo 2: El ojo de Luna.

Coop leyó y releyó una y otra vez la carta, parecía ser una especie de extraña broma, una broma de mal gusto según él. Estuvo a punto de romper la carta, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que no mentía, aunque tenía varias cosas que parecían sacadas de la imaginación… pero, si Sr. Gato también parecía ser sacado de una historia de ciencia ficción, pero estaba ahí, haciéndole la vida imposible, entonces… podía existir la escasa esperanza que su madre… si estuviera viva.

Muchas preguntas lo aturdieron de golpe, ¿de verdad está viva?, ¿dónde está?, ¿por qué los abandonó?, ¿a qué mundo se refiere con 'su mundo'?, pero quizás la pregunta más inquietante era: ¿dónde estaban sus regalos?, esa famosa esfera, la daga, ¿qué fue de ellos?

De inmediato comenzó a buscar entre todos los cachivaches algo que se pareciera a una esfera traslúcida o blanca, y una daga, no sin antes guardarse la carta en el bolsillo. Sabía que aún no estaba en edad para recibir la daga, pero Millie cumplía 8 años ese sábado, y el famoso ojo de la luna era el regalo perfecto para su primera celebración de cumpleaños.

Mientras buscaba, había tomado una decisión: iba a hacerle una fiesta a Millie, si su padre se oponía, la haría en secreto, le pediría ayuda a Dennis para encontrar otro lugar, y junto a Lorn, Harley, y Phoebe harían una celebración que jamás olvidara, de Sr. Gato se encargaría luego.

– ¡Coop!, ¿qué estás haciendo? –su padre había subido las escaleras, y se había encontrado con todas las cosas desparramadas en el suelo, desde que Coop se dedicó a buscar los obsequios de su madre, el lugar había quedado aún más desordenado que al principio, sorprendido, y asustado, respondió:

– ¡Papá!, ehm… iba pasando, y se me cayeron las cosas de armario, y estaba tratando de ordenarlas.

Su padre no le creyó, pero tampoco lo regañó, estaba pensando en lo último que le había dicho sobre el cumpleaños de Millie, y en silencio ambos ordenaron las cosas del armario.

Esa noche Coop no podía dormir, había quedado intrigado en todas las cosas que había descubierto ese día: pensaba en la tumba de su madre, en donde durante más de 10 años había creído que descansaba en paz. Siempre le había llamado la atención una imagen que se había grabado en la lápida, era una luna creciente en medio de lo que parecía una cruz, podría ser esa una pista de su verdadera ubicación, pero como hacía un año que no la iban a ver al cementerio, no se acordaba muy bien de la imagen, pero ese sábado de seguro irían, y seguramente podría descubrir donde está su madre.

Seguía desvelándose, con la carta de su madre a contraluz de su lámpara de noche, tratando de descubrir algún secreto entre las líneas del mensaje, que pudieran decirle dónde estaba, ¿a qué mundo se refería?, ¿dónde estará ahora?

Finalmente no pudo aguantarse más, y temprano en la mañana se fue en su bicicleta rumbo al cementerio ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad. Presentía que ese sería el punto de partida de toda esta historia, y del descubrimiento de la verdad, Pensar en el hecho de reencontrarse con ella, poder abrazarla, y sentir su cariño maternal, era suficiente motivación para seguir pedaleando.

Recorrió el silencioso lugar, el viento mecía levemente las tiernas hojas del verano, mientras buscaba entre todas las tumbas, aquella que supuestamente pertenecía a su madre. El renacer de una nueva esperanza asomaba en su corazón, de ya no tener una madre muerta, si no que una viva, y que en algún lugar de este u otro mundo lejano se encontraba esperándolo.

Intentando recordar el camino de sus pocas visitas al cementerio, poco a poco fue descubriendo el camino hacia el sepulcro, hasta que luego de perderse varias veces dentro de este inmenso lugar, finalmente se topó con la tumba que tanto buscaba.

Sorprendido se quedó al leer la lápida detenidamente, hasta entonces solo recordaba vagamente las palabras allí escritas, pero luego de todo lo descubierto ayer, aquellas letras tomaron todo su peso:

_"De las estrellas vino, y entre nosotros se quedó, un caballero la desposó, y dos lucero nos dejó, para hoy regresar, y un brillante recuerdo dejar._

_Desde el cielo nos mira, y por las noche nos vigila, y con su poderoso ojo, nos protege del enojo, de la ira del mal que algún día nacerá, y con su daga nos defenderá, aquellos herederos, que un día erradicarán, aquel mal que pronto nacerá._

_Luna de Burtonberger_

_Rcdo. De su esposo e hijos"_

La imagen que él recordaba como una cruz, era en realidad una espada pequeña, más bien una daga, y al principio de la empuñadura aparecía una medialuna encerrada en un círculo, parecía más bien un ojo vigilante que observaba fijamente a Coop, quien en vez de comenzar a comprender algunas cosas, se sentía más confundido que antes.

–"ojo"… "daga" –balbuceó en silencio, con aquel mensaje comprendió que aquellos regalos que su madre le pidió a su padre que le diera a él no eran simples obsequios, si no más bien armas, para defenderse de aquel mal que allí mencionaba, pero… ¿de qué se trataba?, ¿qué era todo esto?, en silencio agregó:

–Luna.

De pronto, se fijó que algo brillaba a un lado de su lápida, entre el pasto y la maleza, Coop se encontró con una esfera brillante y blanca, no más grande que una polca de leche, encerraba una especie de gas incandescente que brillaba con luz propia de un blanco intenso que incluso se notaba frente a la luz de sol de verano.

Coop la observó detenidamente por un rato, atraído por el baile del humo dentro de la esfera, como si lo estuviera hipnotizando con sus pequeños remolinos atrapados… poco a poco su mente quedó tan blanca como aquel humo, y lo único que deseaba era ser atrapado por el brillo de ese baile.

De pronto sintió como si aquel humo lentamente lo abrazara en un cálido encuentro, rodeándolo de luz y suavidad, de a poco lo fueron arrastrando dentro de la esfera, envolviéndose de aquel rítmico silencio, y volando libremente por entre nubes brillantes y esponjosas, de un blanco intenso que no enceguecía, no se sentía asustado a pesar de lo que estaba viviendo, al contrario, se sentía más cómodo y mejor que nunca, deseando que este momento jamás pasara.

Por entre las nubes se abrió un espacio, formando un agujero por el cual cayó, y fue a parar a un salón, el cual pudo reconocer como el salón de su casa. La escena estaba en blanco y negro: era un día de invierno, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, mientras que un temporal con tormenta eléctrica rugía afuera, el lugar se encontraba bastante silencioso, ecepto por los truenos que azotaban el mundo exterior.

El timbre se escuchó frenéticamente afuera, mientras que alguien golpeaba la puerta con furia e impaciencia, Burt bajó las escaleras en bata y con un tazón humeante en su mano.

–Ya voy, ya voy.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una escena deplorable, una mujer totalmente empapada de los pies a la cabeza, solo llevaba un camisón que se le pegaba al cuerpo, iba descalza, su pelo rizado y oscuro se encontraba enmarañado y estilado, por su barriga se podía inferir que llevaba un embarazo bastante avanzado, se veía bastante cansada, apenas Burt abrió la puerta, ella cayó de rodillas en su entrada, y con sus pocas fuerzas, balbuceó:

–Por favor… ayúdeme.

–No… no se preocupe – respondió Burt nervioso, mientras su tazón de chocolate rodaba sobre la alfombra –llamaré a una ambulancia.

– ¡No! –exclamó ella –él… no debe encontrarme.

– ¿Él?, ¿quién? – preguntó tratando de sostenerla.

Pero era demasiado tarde, ella cayó desmayada entre sus brazos, en vano Burt la remeció para despertarla, el viento rugía con fuerza afuera, resignado, Burt cerró la puerta, y acomodó a la desdichada sobre el sillón, con unas toallas la secó, y le sirvió otro tazón con chocolate.

Al rato despertó, su piel blanca parecía brillar con luz propia, pero podía sentir el calor del fuego de la chimenea y de las toallas que la cubrían, y de a poco fue recobrando fuerzas, mientras que Burt se encontraba a su lado ofreciéndole un poco de chocolate desde su propio tazón.

–Beba.

Bebió en silencio mientras que él no podía despegarle la vista de encima, se sentó en un sofá cercano, y le preguntó:

– ¿Cómo se llama?

–Me llamo Luna –respondió sin mirarlo.

Ahí Coop pudo darse cuenta que esa mujer era su madre… tenia un parecido especial a Millie por su pelo, y recién en ese minuto cayó en cuenta, pero algo le preocupaba, ¿quién era ese hijo que esperaba?, pensaba que se trataría de un hermano mayor perdido o algo así.

–Yo soy Burt Burtonberger –se presentó su padre con una sonrisa –encantado de conocerla.

Luna le devolvió la sonrisa, y Burt continuó.

–Y… ¿qué hacía allí afuera con este temporal?

–Yo… bueno… –Luna agachó la cabeza.

– ¿De quién está usted huyendo? –continuó.

Al sentir el silencio de ella, intentó ir más allá.

–Acaso huye del… ¿padre de su hijo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–No se preocupe –intentó tranquilizarla Burt –ni él ni nadie va a encontrarla en esa casa mientras usted no quiera, pero si desea, puede contarme su historia.

Ella lo miró, y le dijo:

–Por esta noche no.

Los truenos se sintieron con fuerza, y la luz blanca penetró por todas las ventanas de la casa.

Con esa luz Coop se encegueció, por un instante solo vio blanco, se restregó los ojos, y al abrirlos, aún seguía viendo blanco a su alrededor, hasta que de a poco, una imagen fue tomando forma.

Se vio caminando por los pasillos de un hospital, la imagen seguía siendo en blanco y negro, pero mayoritariamente blanca, por las paredes, las luces, los delantales… caminaba sin rumbo fijo, no sabía a dónde iba, pero era como si sus pies lo guiaran hacia la siguiente revelación.

En una de las habitaciones pudo reconocer a su padre, su madre estaba en cama sujetando un pequeño bulto, al acercarse, pudo ver que era un bebé, con los ojos tan azules como los suyos, pudo reconocerse a si mismo el día de su nacimiento.

–Es un hermoso bebé – dijo Burt.

–Lo sé – respondió Luna –se llamará Coop.

Burt, con la emoción a flor de piel agregó:

–Será como si fuera mi hijo.

–Pero no lo es –dijo un hombre rubio con chaqueta de cuero y jeans entró al cuarto, y con seriedad.

– ¡Luciano! –exclamó Luna asustada.

Aquel hombre se acercó peligrosamente e intentando retener su furia respondió:

–Si, y vine a buscar lo que es mío.

Burt valientemente se interpuso entre ellos:

–Aléjate de mi esposa.

–Primero fue mi esposa, y lo seguirá siendo hasta que la muerte nos separe – respondió Luciano, quien de un manotazo lanzó a Burt hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

De entre el bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una daga brillante y dorada, la cual tenía un agujero en la orilla de la empuñadura, con ella la amenazó aproximándola al cuello, y le dijo:

–Dame al bebé.

–Antes muerta –respondió ella.

Coop sintió como el miedo recorría su cuerpo, quería intervenir de algún modo, pero no sabía cómo… de pronto vio el ojo de la luna sobre el velador, se acercó, lo tomó, y lo lanzó hacia aquel sujeto.

Le dio entre medio de los ojos, y una explosión se sintió con fuerza, llenando de humo el cuarto, Luciano retrocedió, dejando caer la daga, su frente comenzó a sangrar mientras retrocedía hacia la salida, mientras decía en tono amenazante:

–Pero volveré.

Cuando el humo se disipó, el ojo de la luna seguía sobre el velador, como si nunca lo hubieran sacado de allí, mientras que la daga seguía en el suelo, y sus padres tosían el exceso de humo que aún rodeaba la habitación.

De pronto sintió como si algo lo succionara con fuerza, sensación de medio segundo, y volvió a la realidad, al lado de la tumba de su madre, observando aquella esfera brillante, el ojo de la luna, con su brazo adormecido de tanto tenerlo levantado.

Le costó darse cuenta que había vuelto a la realidad, de comprender todo lo que había visto, de entender la realidad, y de creer en esta verdad, Burt no era su padre, si no que ese tal Luciano, aquel sujeto que pretendía matar a su madre con tal de conseguirlo a él, ¿quién era?, ¿dónde estaba?, un pesar se anidó en su corazón.

Lentamente se puso de pie, guardando el ojo de la luna en su bolsillo, y mirando detenidamente el mensaje de la lápida.

_Desde el cielo nos mira, y por las noche nos vigila, y con su poderoso ojo, nos protege del enojo, de la ira del mal, que algún día nacerá, y con su daga nos defenderá, aquellos herederos, que un día erradicarán, aquel mal que pronto nacerá._

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Capítulo 3: El regalo de Millie

Disculpen la demora en subir este episodio, pero en estos dìas he estado ocupada por culpa de la U, en fin, espero que lo disfruteen

Hijo de la luna. Capítulo 3: El regalo de Millie.

Durante los próximos días Coop no fue el mismo, seguía sorteando las trampas de Sr. Gato, pero de forma tan autómata, como si se supiera de memoria todos sus planes, no hablaba mucho, y se la pasaba el día entero encerrado en su habitación, Burt intentó hablar con él para descubrir lo que le pasaba, pero fueron intentos en vano, mientras que Millie ya no volvió a insistir en su fiesta de cumpleaños, resignada a pasar otro año sin pastel ni velas.

La noche antes de aquel sábado, Coop se quedó observando aquella esfera, que en medio de la oscuridad brillaba más que nunca, intentando descubrir sus secretos y sus misterios tras la niebla, niebla que de la misma forma que la última vez, lo arrastró a otro momento de su pasado…

Era una noche cálida en Bootsville, Burt estaba con el pequeño Coop y la pequeña Millie viendo televisión, mientras que Luna estaba en la cocina, saliendo hacia el patio de atrás, la luna llena se podía observar con todo su esplendor en el cielo, en su mano derecha traía la daga y en la izquierda traía la esfera.

Colocó la esfera en aquel agujero que traía la daga, y esta se iluminó brillantemente, un haz de luz salió de ella, chocando con el tronco del manzano que siempre había estado en aquel patio, y un remolino brillante se fue formando hasta abrir un portal de gusano, de esos típicos portales que varias veces había visto crear a Sr. Gato con la alta tecnología que combinaba de todos los aparatos de la casa, pero esta vez aquel portal tenía algo especial, una luz propia, como si fuera la puerta de entrada a un lugar divino, a un sitio al que cualquier persona quisiera ir a vivir, una sensación cálida emanaba de aquel sitio, como una entrada al paraíso.

Con sus blancas manos levantó el arma brillante, la cual levito sobre sus manos, y desapareció dando un estallido.

– ¿Estás lista? –Luciano se apareció detrás del manzano, tenía una cicatriz oscura en la frente, lugar en donde había golpeado el ojo de la luna el día en que nació Coop.

–Si – respondió ella –ya dejé la daga y el ojo en mi velador, y la carta en la mesa del comedor, Burt no se entera de nada aún, está viendo tele con los chicos en la sala.

Luciano asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Luna agregó dando un suspiro de resignación:

–Voy a extrañar a mis hijos, espero que algún día me puedan comprender, no pertenezco a este mundo, nunca lo he sido, y jamás logré acostumbrarme, en medio de tanta maldad e injusticia… prefiero regresar a mi hogar, lo deseo, lo necesito.

Luciano la abrazó tiernamente intentando consolarla, ella comenzó a llorar sobre su hombro, mientras que él le decía suavemente al oído:

–Ya ya, volveremos al lugar de donde somos, a una tierra más allá de las estrellas, y te prometo que algún día, nuestros hijos podrán irse con nosotros.

–Sabes bien que Millie no es tu hija – Luna se soltó de su abrazo, aún habían lágrimas rebeldes rodando por sus mejillas.

–Lo será si así ella lo desea –respondió con una sonrisa tierna, ya no parecía ser ese hombre malvado y violento que se presentó ese día en el hospital a recuperar a su hijo, al contrario, parecía haber cambiado totalmente, todo por recuperar a aquella mujer que siempre había amado.

– ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó Luna.

–Cuando estén en edad, estarán listo para descubrir los secretos más allá de las estrellas.

Abrazados ambos, se dispusieron a cruzar el portal, entraron, y la luz que emanaba los tragó, para luego irse encogiendo con velocidad, hasta desaparecer y dejar una tranquila escena de noche de verano, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

Coop de pronto despertó en su cuarto a la mitad de la noche, aún tenía en su mano el ojo de luna, se bajó de su cama con la esfera brillante en el bolsillo, y se asomó a la ventana, el cielo estaba tan claro como el día en que Luna los abandonó, la luna brillante los observaba desde el cielo…

"No pertenezco a este mundo", "espero que mis hijos me puedan comprender", "una tierra más allá de las estrellas", eran algunas de las frases que recordaba de su última visión… "desde el cielo nos mira"… Coop miró fijamente a la luna, aquella luz tenue que cubría medio planeta durante la noche, lo miraba con calidez desde las alturas, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió reconocer a su madre en ella.

Bajó al patio, se acercó al manzano, y con su mano sintió el áspero tronco de aquel árbol, justo el lugar donde se había abierto el portal más allá de las estrellas, pensando en el misterio que envolvía a su madre, buscando algún vestigio de aquel portal, y que lo llevara aunque sea a un mínimo contacto con aquel mundo.

Una voz detrás de él lo arrancó de su meditación:

– ¿Qué haces Coop?

Al voltearse, pudo ver a su hermana, con una bata de dormir y pantuflas, lo observaba fijamente, como sospechando que estaba haciendo algo malo.

–No… podía dormir – le respondió.

–Yo tampoco –agregó ella dando un suspiro mientras se volteaba –mañana es mi cumpleaños, y otro aniversario de la partida de mi madre.

–Quizás, ella no partió ese día – agregó Coop.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Millie se volteó a verlo.

Coop miró su reloj que traía en su muñeca derecha, y tenía las 12 y media de la noche, luego le dijo:

–Ya es sábado y te tengo un regalo muy especial.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver con mi madre?, ¿eh? –respondió algo molesta, pensando en que su hermano pretendía cambiarle el tema.

–Ella te lo dejó –respondió sacando la esfera de su bolsillo, esta brilló con más fuerza que nunca en ese momento.

Interesada viendo como la esfera brillaba, le preguntó la pequeña:

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Quería que lo recibieras el día en que cumplieras 8 años –respondió Coop –feliz cumpleaños.

Millie recibió la esfera, de la cual emanó un brillo enceguecedor, ambos debieron taparse los ojos, mientras que la bola giraba con fuerza sobre su eje, levitando sobre las manos de la pequeña.

Se escuchó una voz proveniente de la esfera, era una voz tierna y dulce, y Coop pudo reconocerla como la voz de su madre:

–Millie… hija mía –dijo aquella voz.

– ¿Mamá? – preguntó Millie emocionada.

–Solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, siempre he estado contigo, desde arriba te protejo, y aunque esté más allá de las estrellas, estaré presente en tu corazón.

Luego de esas palabras, la esfera dejó de girar, y cayó al pasto, con su brillo característico.

– ¿Qué era eso? –preguntó Millie consternada.

Su hermano la recogió del suelo, y le respondió:

–Es el ojo de la luna, es capaz de mostrarte el pasado, el presente y el futuro, gracias a este objeto, comprendí muchas cosas sobre nuestra madre.

– ¿En serio? – respondió ella mientras recibía el regalo.

–Espero que te sirva –respondió Coop –contiene muchas respuestas.

Luego de esto, Coop entró a la casa, Millie quedó un rato más perpleja, mirando la esfera detenidamente, de seguro la envió a algún punto del pasado donde le explicaba algunos de los secretos de Luna, luego de eso, entró en silencio a casa.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
